moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maeriann Cromwell
Maeriann Cromwell or "Mother Maeriann" is best known as a leading figure of the Church of the Holy Light within the Diocese of Stormwind. She currently acts as Superior Priestess of the Faith ("Mother Superior") and the Auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind. She is held accountable for liturgical life, educational standards, priestly discipline and diurnal affairs of the College of Canons. She is also known as being a protégé of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. Presently While Maeriann's whereabouts had been unknown for months, she has recently returned to Stormwind after receiving reports on cultist activity at numerous holy sites within the Kingdom. Maeriann is currently the Bishop Emeritus of Stormwind, and while many plead for her to return to acting Bishop, she struggles with the idea. While her status within the College and the Council of Bishops is a bit unclear presently, she had stepped up her efforts to bring about harmony and cooperation within the Diocese. When she is not attending to diurnal operations of the Church, she is often found at the foot of the dais in the Cathedral, offering blessings to parishioners and guests. Maeriann is also charged with the running of the Cathedral of Light Halls of Residence, which sits below the Cathedral and houses the members of the College of Canons. She is often seen walking the halls, inspecting the rooms and halls for cleanliness, ensuring all inventory and supplies are accounted for, and assigning duties to all residents. Maeriann was officially sworn in as a Magistrate of Stormwind and sits upon criminal and civil trials as needed. She can sometimes be seen in her black magisterial garb in Stormwind Keep. HistoryCategory:Human Maeriann was born Maeriann Ogden within Capital City in Lordaeron. She was born into a working class family where hard work, faith and family were valued most. While Maeriann's parents attempted to have more children, they were unsuccessful due to birthing complications, therefore Maeriann was an only child. Maeriann learned from an early age to be independent and occupy herself with studies, writing and her faith. While she showed an affinity for the Church from a young age, Maeriann didn't seek seminary until early adulthood. Fall of Lordaeron When Maeriann's family learned of the slaying of Terenas Menethil II, they immediately arranged to have Maeriann sent away from Lordaeron, fearing the bloodshed that would soon befall the city. Maeriann joined many other refugees with Jaina Proudmoore and set sail for Kalimdor. Maeriann is said to have seen the smoke and devastation of Lordaeron as they sailed away, knowing that both of her parents had undoubtedly perished during the invasion. Theramore Maeriann joined with Jaina Proudmoore and the other refugees in the founding of Theramore. She aided in many different capacities during the founding and building efforts, but eventually made her way into the ranks of the Fifth Fleet Marines. There, she gained the skills of engineering, specifically in the area of flight and flying machines. She was also discovered for her natural ability of shooting, specifically at long range. Her duties as a Marine eventually led her to meet Clint Cromwell, one of the few Knights of the Silver Hand on Theramore Isle. She began to form a close an intimate relationship with Clint, which also renewed her faith in the Light. Maeriann, along with Clint, the Knights of the Silver Hand and other followers, formed a small parish on the Isle. Maeriann decided to hang up her hat as a Marine, settle down in Theramore and eventually marry Clint, taking his name Cromwell as her own. The two lived together happily and even started planning a family. The Bombing of Theramore and Return to the East Maeriann was flying over Marshes of Dustwallow in her engineered flying machine when she witnessed the Bombing of Theramore from afar. She had observed the Horde ground troops making their way through the Marshes and had just changed her flight path back to Theramore to report the sighting when she saw the explosion cloud from the Mana Bomb. While she did return to Theramore when the smoke cleared, she found much of the landscape unrecognizable. She returned to the spot of where she believed to be her marital home, but could not find any remains of her husband Clint. She did manage to find a silver necklace of his that had the symbol of the Church affixed to it. Following the events of the loss of her family (twice now), she became consumed by her grief, hatred and hunger for revenge. She sought solitude upon a small island in the South Seas, for which she cursed the skies and yelled out in desperation. It is said that she then had a vision and a spiritual epiphany. Whether this was an epiphany inspired by a divine power or purely psychological, is unknown. She grasped her late husband's necklace and made a pact with herself. Instead of letting the hate and anger consume her, like so many others throughout history have done, she would focus the remaining years of her life to help others and spread the word of the Light. Shortly after, she migrated east, into the Kingdom of Stormwind, where she sought out the Church of the Holy Light. She began to devote everything she had to the Church, quickly gaining the attention of Alonsus Secundus, then Johannes Moorwhelp. Alonsus became a close mentor and father figure to Maeriann, and she pledged her loyalty to him as well as The Holy See of Stormwind. The Iron Horde Invasion and The Dark Portal Upon the events of Iron Horde invasion of the Blasted Lands, Maeriann has made it her mission to "protect her flock" by personally offering her assistance in defensive measures, as well as reaching out into the Kingdom of Stormwind to offer aid to those affected. After learning of the mass killings of the Kirin Tor within Nethergarde Keep, Maeriann felt a strong urge to offer up memorial and support to the Kirin Tor. She was reminded of her former leader, Jaina Proudmoore, and the sacrifice that Rhonin made in an attempt to dampen the blast of those in Theramore. During the siege of the Dark Portal, Maeriann participated in the battle and reluctantly went through the portal to the lands of Draenor to aid those of the Church that went through as well. She spent her time establishing a base of operations and gathering all those she could before making her way back to present day Azeroth. Bishop Kidnapping Maeriann was involved in the event which is often referred to as the "Bishop-Seized" affair, where she was kidnapped and taken into custody by Forsaken forces. She sustained a great deal of physical injuries, severe undernourishment and mental abuse. Surprisingly, after only a few weeks, she returned to walking around Stormwind and the Cathedral, attempting to return to her diurnal affairs. She has obviously been slow in gaining her strength back, which has prompted her to take leave from some of her official duties. Appearance Maeriann is a woman that has approached middle age with grace and luck as far as genetics goes. For all she has been through, her body nor her face shows the signs of stress and aging that other women seem to have. While most of her work does not require physical exertion, she maintains a fair bit of muscle and a healthy frame. She stands five foot, seven inches. Her skin seems to be a shade darker than others, seeing that she enjoys her time outside and in the sun. Her body itself seems to always emitting a soft, illuminating glow when she enters a room. Her sleek blonde hair is always kept well, and while she had usually kept her hair up and away from her face, Maeriann has recently decided to wear her hair down. She can often be seen pushing strands of hair behind her ears. Her eyes are a soft, cool blue and aren't intimidating to look at. They're inviting and Maeriann takes pride in keeping eye contact with those she speaks to. She often finds joy in her vestments, and can often be seen wearing beautiful robes of light colors. She is often seen in her daffodil colored robes while in the Cathedral of Light, as well as carrying her Staff of Righteousness. While she does take pride in her appearance, she also practices modesty and decency in her fashion choices. Personality Maeriann has been a kind and earnest person for a long time. While her family was not incredibly wealthy, she was raised as a Lady, observing manners and behaving properly. Not only is she kind and polite, but it's backed up with sincerity, not by an agenda. Her philosophy on staying positive is often reflected in her saying: "I tend to catch more bees with honey, than I do with fire oil." ''While she has the propensity of being friendly and cordial, she is also very wise and perceptive. She has the ability to pick up on subtle nuances and see through some of the outer layers that others use to hide their true motives. While Maeriann is wonderful at comforting others in pain or sorrow, she often hides her true self for the sake of setting a compassionate, yet stoic example. Her personal philosophy is to remain strong and confident so that others may feel they can rely on you. She feels as though men and women of the Church should conduct themselves with dignity and not let their personal emotions come in the way of the work they do. She's not incapable of intimacy or love, but it would take a long time, established trust and the right kind of person to come along before Maeriann would consider an intimate relationship. For now, she devotes her life to the Church, and often proclaims that when asked. ''"I am married to the Light and the Church, my friend." - Maeriann Cromwell Short Stories A short story series, A Whisper from the Past, expands on the details of Maeriann's past and can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:House of Cromwell Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwind House of Magistrates Category:Lordaeronian